This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During a selected procedure, such as a cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) implants are positioned within a subject, such as in the heart of the subject. Particularly, in a CRT procedure in a human, a lead that can be used for pacing can be implanted in both a right ventricle and a left ventricle of the patient's heart. However, the exact position of the leads in the right and left ventricles can vary for achieving a selected result with the CRT implant. Additionally, stimulation can be applied to the selected leads according to different parameters to achieve a selected result.